Cleaning devices adapted to clean floors (e.g., brooms) are known and can also include a squeegee. Some of these cleaning devices, particularly those including a squeegee, require a large number of parts/components. As a result, these cleaning devices are expensive and/or time consuming to manufacture. To decrease costs and time, parts/components are sometimes made using inferior materials.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide cleaning devices adapted to clean floors and including a squeegee, and methods of manufacture of such cleaning devices, which will reduce one or more of the problems encountered with one or more of the existing cleaning devices and/or their methods of manufacture.